1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for preparation of various foods prior to consumption and/or cooking. With further specificity, the present invention relates to apparatus for insertion of stuffings, which may comprise seasonings, spices, vegetables and the like into bodies of foods, including meats, poultry, vegetables and fruits; for stemming and coring of various vegetables and fruits; and for tenderizing of meats.
2. Related Art
Different techniques are used to prepare foods for consumption. For example, some foods, particularly meats, greatly benefit from "stuffing", that is, the insertion into the body of the meat a quantity of desired seasonings, spices, vegetables, other meats, etc. Meats such as large roasts and whole fowls have a relatively large volume combined with a relatively small surface area for surface application of spices and seasonings. Stuffing the body of meat therefore permits a much greater volume of seasoning to be applied. Other materials may also be used for stuffing, such as vegetables (onions, garlic and the like), and other meats (sausage mix stuffed into a roast, or crawfish or crab meat stuffed into other meats). Stuffing procedures can also be used on vegetables.
Although various devices have been used to stuff foods, drawbacks accompany them. For example, a knife blade may be used to pierce the meat, then push back the meat to form a pocket. The stuffing mix must then be pushed into place by hand, and the cavity thus created is usually of very limited volume. In addition, the flap of meat must often be held closed with toothpicks or the like, posing problems when such fixtures fall out, etc.
Yet another preparations method involves the tenderizing of meats. Although tenderization may take different forms, one method is by making numerous small cuts at least partially into the body of meat, to sever meat fibers and thereby ease later cutting and consumption of the meat. A knife has been used for such procedures, by piercing the body of meat with the point of the knife to a desired depth. However, using a knife in this manner has a number of drawbacks. A large number of blade insertions must be made, as only one cut at a time is made. The ever-present safety concerns of using a knife in this manner exist. Finally, depth control of the piercing may be difficult.
Preparation of various fruits and vegetables often involves removal of stems and/or a central core. In particular for coring, use of a knife blade for this process is difficult, as the knife must be inserted completely through the vegetable, then a circular cut made to encircle the core. Often, the vegetable or fruit is unintentionally cut into two pieces by the knife blade slipping.